The Joining
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: My friends and I run into several Andalites. We also meet the Animophs and fight the Yeerks in our area. Chapter 6 is up. On hold till I get more reviews.
1. Default Chapter

The Joining   
  
  
Prolog  
  
I can't tell you anything about myself. The rest of the Animorphs can at least tell you how they got the power to morph, but just by telling you where I got my power I would be giving away who I was. Unknown to Ax and his brother, there was another Andalite alive on earth. While they where off fighting in space, or on earth as it would later be, she was visiting my friends and I. Yes, I said she. What the Andalites did not know is that they had a stowaway with them. In another ship, that was somehow cloaked so the other ships would not notice, was my future friend. Her ship crashed once again the secrecy thing, I can't tell you where she crashed, but I can tell you that she crashed in the same country as Elfangor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry, that's all I have now. I actually lost the disk that has the story on it along with the ruff draft. If I can find it and this gets any reviews I'll finish it, if not I'll just put whatever I find on and work on my DBZ fanfics.  
  



	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1  
  
  
OK, I'll tell you all about me getting my power but the names, places, and times have been changed to protect my friends and the Animorphs. By the way, my name is Sam.  
  
Drew and I went down to my pond. Let me explain. I live on a farm. The farm has woods on three sides of it. On the front side there is a field that certain crops grown in, but you don't need to worry about the crops. Most of this story takes place in the woods, that is before we meet the Animorphs. Behind my house are some of the woods. Running through the wood is a path for walking, but it is wide enough for a car or truck to go down. At the end of the woods is a clearing, and off to the side of the clearing, is a little foot path that leads down to the pond.   
  
Now before I get off the subject any more my friend and I went down to the pond to make a small camp because we wanted to spend the night in the woods. Real adventures of us, and a little stupid if you think about it. We knew the earth was being invaded and we still wanted to spend the night down there. We had seen strange hoof prints that could not have deer or anything from this planet, and we still wanted to stay in woods that we knew we would not be alone in.  
  
So we packed all the stuff that we would need, or at least the stuff that I thought we would need, little did we know that by the end of the night we would be involved in a interstellar war. We walked down to our camp site and got settled down for a peaceful night, yeah right. Little did we know that our camp was being watched by a four eyed alien. Drew and I talked about normal teen stuff then our talk changed pace.   
  
"You think that the Andalite is watching us?" Drew asked.   
  
"Probably" I answered.  
  
"That was extremely stupid of me you know that. If it did not know we knew about it before it definitely knows know." my best friend said.  
  
"So stop talking about it " I told her. She turned to me and started to say something when from her reaction she saw something over my shoulder.   
  
Don't be afraid. Something said.   
  
When I turned around I had to keep from screaming. I mean I know what an Andalite looks like, but it's way different meeting one up close and personal, as opposed to seeing one in a book.   
  
My name is Tabitha. I have been watching and learning about you since you picked up a very interesting habit of reading a certain sears of books. You both are aware as to what I am and what is going on this planet. The thanks should go to a group of children called Animorphs and one Andalite Aristh. I know who they are. the Andalite said.   
  
"So your saying that the Animorphs are real?" Drew asked. I felt like killing her.   
  
That's for me to know and you to find out.   
  
"Your not going to tell us that the books are true, are you?"   
  
No.   
  
"Why?"   
  
Because I said so.   
  
"That's what my parents say."   
  
Don't make me mad   
  
"Why?"   
  
Stop asking me why.   
  
"OK.", I said before Drew could say anything else stupid. Tabitha looked at me surprised like she expected to hear another comment.  
  
She than said comely said You have read the books, now join the war. Drew and I looked at the Andalite like she was crazy.   
  
"How?" I asked. A second later I had my answer, she pulled out a blue cube. A morphing cube.   
  
"What is that?", Drew asked. Like she didn't know? I almost said that out loud, but something told me not to.   
  
"So it's nice, what are you going to do with it?", I asked.   
  
You're going to do something with it. Place your hands on one of the sides. Don't move until I tell you to. Drew waited until I put my hand on it than she did. The next second I felt a warm tingling feeling, I can't really describe how it felt. All I can say it was strange.  
  
I lost track of time when that was happening. I turned to Tabitha and said one thing "I have a friend I know and can trust her, can she join?"   
  
Tabitha looked me in the eyes with her main eyes and said Chryss?   
  
I nodded yes.   
  
I planing on getting her into this tonight. We will now fly over and get her.   
  
"How?" Drew asked.   
  
Morph.   
  
"We don't have any morphs."   
  
Tabitha led as into a bush. Drew and I saw that there was a cage of birds hidden. Tabitha handed Drew and I both one. I than saw that they where great Horned Owls.   
  
Now acquire them.   
  
"How?" Drew had to ask. She was really getting on my nerves.   
  
Concentrate.   
  
"Remember, like the books." I acquired it before she did.   
  
Now morph. I started to morph before Drew had even thought about it.  
  
  
Once we where morphed we took to the sky and flew.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
As soon as I saw Chryss's house we landed and I started to demorph, not that I really wanted to, but I had to tell her. The other two demorphed behind me. I went up to Chryss's window and looked in. I could not see her from where I was. I noticed that her window did not have a screen on it and was not closed. So I sneaked in.  
  
As soon as I got into her room I knew I was going to have trouble waking her up. I then heard in my head   
  
What are you waiting for?, so I reached down and taped her lightly. She moaned, but did not wake up.   
  
When I finally shook her she woke up and asked me "Sam, how did you get here?"   
  
I looked at her and said "It's not important just follow me."   
  
She did and as soon as we where outside I saw Tabatha and Drew I couldn't wait to see Chryss's reaction when she saw the Andalite. But it was not what I expected "So that's how you got here."   
  
"What no scream?" Drew of course.   
  
"Why would I scream?"   
  
"Because it's an Andalite. You don't exactly see on every day!"   
  
"Can we get this over with?" I asked.   
  
Yes, now place-   
  
"I know."  
  
When she got the power from Tabatha see seemed desperate for a morph.  
  
"When do I get my first morph?"   
  
Tonight.  
  
"Stupid question, we flew over here, so how is she going to get that morph?" That was me.   
  
Follow me. As we started to fallow the Andalite she explained, I know where all of you live. I have been studying you for several months. Originally there was a group of ten others.   
  
  
"Lucky us." Drew of course. Tabatha ignored her. You, we have chosen because you are best fitted for this job. We did not want someone who would break under the stress.   
  
"You mean like David did?"   
  
Yes.   
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
We followed Tabitha into the woods. I know the others had trouble seeing in the dark, more so than I did because I can see in the dark almost like cat.  
  
As soon as we got to the clearing, big surprise, Tabitha walked over to a bush and uncovered a cage. Inside was 1 Great-Horned Owl and in an adjoining cage was ,1 red-tailed hawk, a harrier and a falcon. Tabitha motioned for Chryss to step up. She than handed Chryss the owl. After Chryss acquired the owl Tabitha handed Drew the falcon, Chryss the harrier, and me the red-tail. The other two moaned little about the selection at first but they got settled down later, after they flew.  
  
  
We talked a while than Tabitha said It's late. You should go to bed now.   
  
"What time is it?"   
  
4:00. Obviously we where a little surprised.   
  
"I have get home." Drew and I did not get any sleep and we would have to get up soon!  
  
  
We flew home and demorphed. I now know what true exhaustion is. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was a sleep  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry about the shortness. This is being posted the same way it was written.  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The next day, Drew and I went on with our lives like nothing had happened. We packed up our stuff and headed up to my house.   
  
But, before we reached the house we where stopped by a young male Andalite. Tabitha told me to stop, and remind you not to tell anyone or talk about what happened over the CB.   
  
"We're not stupid." Drew had to say.   
  
"He just wanted to be safe." I said "By the way, what's your name?"   
  
My name is James, and that he said pointing is Cera. I did not even notice the Andalite behind us until he said that.   
  
"You have very weired names."   
  
James looked surprised, and Cera said We where born on Earth, so we have Earth names.   
  
"You where born on Earth?"   
  
Yes. We must go now. With that they where gone. Drew and I went up to the house.  
  
  
Later, I called Chryss. We talked a while than I asked her if she could come over. As it turned out she could. My parents would be going out of town for two days, and I was lucky enough that my parents would let friends stay over. Since we had gotten home so late, Drew was still asleep.  
  
By now your probably wondering what we did for morphing outfits. We all had bought black leotards, luckily. And luckily, both Drew and I had been wearing ours at the time. Chryss always wears a tight shirt and spandex shorts, but now she was also wearing her leotard.  
  
My parents left before Chryss arrived, so as soon as Chryss got there she dropped her stuff in side, and we headed down to the pond.  
  
When we got there, Cera and James where waiting for us. Cera, upon seeing Chryss, said My name is Cera. The male next to me is James.  
  
"Don't ask." I just said, seeing Chryss' confused expression.  
  
Tabitha waked up than and looked at us and said. We will now morph into birds of pray.  
  
Drew shouted out "It's morphing time!"  
  
Chryss broke out laughing and I was barley able to control my self. Tabitha looked annoyed  
  
After we morphed and took to the sky I found out where we where going. We are going to a zoo to acquired some of the animals. James and Cera stayed back, so of course that was Tabitha.  
  
Why else would we be going to a zoo? That was Drew.  
  
To look at the animals. That was Chryss. They started to argue, so I flew to where I would not have to listen to them.  
  
**  
  
At the zoo we demorphed, and started to walk around. It was then that I noticed something was missing. "Hey Tabitha, where are the people?"  
  
The zoo is closed today.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Drew stop being so annoying!"  
  
"I just wanted to know!"  
  
I just shook my head and walked away.  
  
When I found the cage wanted I looked for the others, and found that they where right behind me.  
  
Tabitha looked at me and said Perfect choice, go in and acquired it.  
  
I was nervous, but I went in and acquired it. It was a lioness. While we where there, we acquired lots of battle and other kinds of morphs.  
  
When we where done we went home. We learned several secrets, but they have to remain secrets for now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Guess what! I found more of this chapter.   
  
FYI: Cera is pronounced Sara.  
  



	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
In a short period of time Tabitha taught us everything that we needed to fight, win this war, and hopefully live.  
  
One day when we where flying somewhere, Tabitha never told us where we where going, she asked us a question.  
  
How would you like to go on a field trip?  
  
What exactly do you mean? Need I say, Drew?  
  
I have all of the papers that I need to transfer you, for a short time, to another school. I could guess what that meant, so could the others.  
  
As it turns out, we where not flying anywhere. We just flew around in the air for a little while talking. The only reason we where in morph is that Tabitha wanted our little talk to be in privet.  
  
Tabitha was going to make the arrangements for everything. And the best part was that we where going to fly in a plane, first class.  
  
My house was closest, so we went there. My parents where home so we could talk to them first.  
  
We demorphed and Tabitha morphed into an older human. She then went to fix her cloths and hair. After she was done with her looks, she had us go up to my house like nothing had happened. She was going to get into a car and dive to my house, like a normal person.  
  
As soon as we got to my house, I saw my mother was cooking dinner. My dad was doing something in one of the other rooms. My friends and I all got canned drinks.  
  
Suddenly, my dog started to bark. Drew, Chryss, and I looked at other and I walked to the door. When I saw that it was her I called out, "Dad, someone's here." My parents both went outside and started to talk to her. I looked at my friends and smiled.  
  
After that Tabitha talked to all of my friends parents and the school bored. She got the plane tickets and everything. I still don't know how she did it.  
  
As it turned out we would fly in one week.  
  



	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The night before we flew I was so nervous. I had all of my stuff packed, as did my friends. We stayed in a hotel near the airport, so we wouldn't miss our flight.  
  
I was sitting on my bed and my friends where on Chryss' bed. Suddenly, Chryss said, "Let's just make sure we all know what is going on. Yeerks are what?"  
  
Drew answered, "Yeerks are like slugs. They crawl into your brain and take total control of you. Every three days they have to go into the Yeerk pool to soak up Kandrona rays."  
  
After Drew finished Chryss said, "Now ask a question. If you answer a question correct you then get to ask one."  
  
Drew look pleased and asked, "Who is the leader of the Animorphs, also who came up with the name and what does it mean?"  
  
It was my turn so I answered. "Jake's the leader. Marco came up with the name, and it means Animal Morpher. OK, who was Elfangor and what did he do?"  
  
Chryss answered, "He was Aximilli's brother."  
  
"And Tobias' father." Drew completed.  
  
"But what did he create?"  
  
He created the abomination, Tabitha said, the only Andalite controller. Now go to sleep.  
  
We all went to sleep very fast.  
  
**  
  
The next morning we where all excited as we boarded the plane. I can't really tell you much about it. All I can say was that we where in first class.  
  
When we got off the plane it turned out we had a connecting flight in a while. So we got something to drink. It was cappuccino on Tabitha's credit card, and it was the real thing. I actually saw the cappuccino being made. While we where drinking it I could not find Tabitha. When we caught our next flight we found Tabitha in her seat. We never found out where she was. It was a long and uneventful flight.  
  
When we finally got off the plane about one hour and fifty minutes later Tabitha ran past us to the bathroom. She must have had time because she came out and said, "One minute."  
  
Once we where at our hotel Tabitha left us to eat. She had to eat as an Andalite and that meant running across fields. Andalites eat by absorbing nutrients threw their hooves as they run. Their hooves are cloven and hollow. I have been an Andalite, so have Chryss and Drew, and eating is very strange. The only upside we could find at the time, was the running, nothing runs like an Andalite. Tabatha had trained us how to fight while we had been morphed, just as an Andalite Aristh. We could not fight as well as James or Cera.  
  
When Tabatha came back she motioned for us to morph and follow her. We stripped down to the morphing outfits and looked at each other. We all had black leotards on so we matched, Tabatha had also taught us how to morph sandals. Before we started to morph I opened at window  
  
Seagull, morph seagull.  
  
When I started to morph the first thing that happened was I started to shrink. Then feathers started to grow and my hair disappeared, the feathers covered my morphing outfit. Then my sandals disappeared and talons formed from my feet.  
  
Suddenly, I was finished. Some of the changes happened so fast I didn't even know what happened. My friends finished morphing and we took to the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Special thanks go to Chryss for Bata reading this chapter. {And I bet everyone thought she was a made up character.} 


End file.
